


A Most Troublesome Distraction

by handersmyheart



Series: Handers ficlets [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Daydreaming, Distracted Garrett Hawke, M/M, Seductive Anders, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handersmyheart/pseuds/handersmyheart
Summary: Hard times had befallen Garrett Hawke. Not only because he was to figure out how to score 50 sovereigns for the expedition, nor were his mother’s complaints weighing on him too hard. It wasn't even Carver’s impatience and doubts that bothered him the most. No, his number one issue was with the mage he had recruited.





	A Most Troublesome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyand/gifts).



Hard times had befallen Garrett Hawke. Not only because he was to figure out how to score 50 sovereigns for the expedition, nor were his mother’s complaints weighing on him too hard. It wasn’t even Carver’s impatience and doubts that bothered him the most. No, his number one issue was with the mage he had recruited.

He called himself Anders. A fake name, of course, but the meat wiggling before him was very real.

Garrett swallowed and scrunched his fists in his pockets. Just a couple more hours and they could all depart to their respective homes. He could do this. He could look away, try to make Aveline laugh with one of his stupid jokes and pick up an argument with Carver to distract himself. Yes, he could ignore the swaying glutes and not think about how they would look without that pesky robe with its annoyingly thick fabric blocking the details. He could push away the visions of how he would spread the cheeks apart and lower his head to lick in between–

“Focus, Brother, for Void’s sake!” Carver grunted, elbowing him in the ribs, surprising him so that he almost lost his balance. “We’re supposed to find that guy with the mine, remember? What’s wrong with you? You almost walked into that pillar.”

The party came to a halt. He had, indeed, come pretty close to bumping into a large concrete column before his brother had saved him the embarrassment. Aveline came to his side, her hand pressing lightly on his shoulder, her concerned eyes searching his face. “Are you feeling alright, Hawke?”

Anders turned around, a hand on his hip and another resting on his thigh. A smirk graced his lips and a mischievous twinkle flashed in his eyes. His gaze flicked quickly from his eyes to his middle parts before rushing back up again, the smirk deepening into a grin. “Yes, are you quite alright? What has you so distracted on this fine morning?”

Oh, Maker. He was doing it on purpose, Garrett realised. To his side, he could hear Carver’s exasperated sigh. He was never going to win this, was he?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments (including concrit) and kudos always welcome. Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://mhandersmyheart.tumblr.com)!


End file.
